


hypocrite | haikyuu!!

by Clovelyliz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Coma, Comatose Kuroo Tetsurou, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovelyliz/pseuds/Clovelyliz
Summary: "You're a hypocrite, you know that?""Maybe I am too."





	1. hypocrite

**Author's Note:**

> \- inspired by a kurotsukki rp.  
> \- very short ; might expand when i decide ro edit / rewrite.  
> \- the alternate ending hurts a lot more. i warned you.  
> \- characters might be ooc. you've been warned.  
> \- unbeta-ed.  
> \- i broke myself too.

"I'm going."

Kuroo's voice was stern, Kei didn't expect that response from the male.

"Kuroo."

"What?"

Kei paused, "I don't mind going there with you again."

"Yeah, sure." Kuroo turned his back and began to walk. Kei stood there, clenching his fists.

"Are you really going back to Tokyo so soon?" Kei managed to say, it seemed to have stopped the older male in his tracks.

Kuroo turned to him, "You don't want me to stay, so why stay?"

Kei found himself in front of the black haired male, "I didn't say that I didn't want you to stay."

Kuroo chuckled, "Your actions speak louder than words, Tsukki." As he turned, Kei tugged on his sleeve; looking away from the former.

"What? I'm going to be late for the last train."

"So what?"

"I need to go home?"

"You can stay here."

Kuroo swore he would have, but he had too much. His heart was too full.

"Are you just suddenly going to decline after wanting to stay so many times?"

"Look Kei, I don't think this is going anywhere." Kuroo snapped which made Kei turn to him.

"Look at me in the eye and tell me, what am I to you?"

Kei's eyes widened in shock. He stood, frozen.

'What am I to you?' Kuroo's words seemed tl echo through Kei's mind.

"If you're just going to stand there and not say anything, I'm going. Thanks for the weekend." Kuroo shrugged his sleeve out of Kei's grip and began to walk away once more.

"I already said it. I want you to stay." Kei spoke out, a bit louder than he expected to.

"Give me a reason to stay." Kuroo stopped, his back still turned.

"Reason, me. And you're--" Kei stopped. "This is lame. Forget it."

Kuroo chuckled, "I'm what Kei? Fucking say it."

Kei felt his cheeks getting wet, he cursed under his breath and wiped the tears away with his sleeves. He couldn't say it. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Well, that's that. See you around." Kuroo waved off as he began to walk again.

Kei watched him with wide eyes, running towards him.

"Kuroo!"

* * *

Kei found himself walking through a long hallway, 'his' favorite music playing over his headphones and his high school diploma in hand as he stopped in front of a familiar door. A door that he's been through numerous times.

Knocking thrice, Kei opened the door to see a short figure. "Kenma-san."

"Tsukishima-kun." The short setter greeted as he walked towards the taller middle blocker.

"You're finally here. He's probably been waiting."

"Yeah, probably."

"Anyway, I have class. I'll see you later." Kenma stated as he walked out the door. Leaving Kei to walk towards the bed that was in the middle of the room. He sighed as he looked at the machines that surrounded the bed, the sounds they emmitted still erked him even though he's been there numerous times.

"Hey Kuroo." Kei greeted as he placed his diploma on the bed.

"I graduated yesterday. Valedictorian." He stated.

"You bastard. You said that you'd be there." Kei hissed as he gazed upon Kuroo; his eyes closed, a mask over his face and bandages adorned his upper half.

Kei couldn't stop his tears from falling. "You're a hypocrite, you know that?"

"Telling me that you'd always be there, telling me that you loved me. What now Kuroo?"

Kei broke down. He knelt beside the bed. "You're a hypocrite Kuroo." Kei stopped as he took Kuroo's hand in his own and looked up at him.

Everything that had happened months prior came rushing back to him, Kei chuckled.

"Maybe I am too."


	2. alt. ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this features just the ending part.  
> \- the first half is pretty much the same as the one with the original ending.  
> \- i love kuroo tetsurou okay? this made me cry too.  
> \- i have to idea why i decided to write this.

Kei walked through an unfamiliar path, he cursed himself for not going there earlier but he just couldn't find the time for it. Finals came along, tournaments and graduation all had him busy. He couldn't make the time.

He had his diploma in his hand and a bouquet in the other. He didn't want to buy the bouquet at first but he wanted to be respectful - something that he hasn't been to the person that he was visiting.

"Tch. You're the worst, making me look for you like this."

Kei stopped in front of a tombstone. It's epitaph stated: Kuroo Tetsurou, 19xx - 20xx.

"You're an idiot, you know that? Taking me to a dinosaur themed buffet a few months ago and now this. Some date this turned out to be."

Kei placed the bouquet in front of the tombstone, "Do you like them Kuroo? Kenma-san told me which flowers you liked. I hope I picked the right ones."

"I graduated yesterday. Valedictorian." He stated as he lifted up his diploma.

"You bastard. You said that you'd be there." Kei hissed as he gazed upon the grave, an image of a smiling Kuroo flashing through his eyes.

Kei couldn't stop his tears from falling. "You're a hypocrite, you know that?"

"Telling me that you'd always be there, telling me that you loved me. What now Kuroo?"

Kei broke down. He knelt in front of the grave, placing a hand on the tombstone. "You're a hypocrite Kuroo." Kei stopped as he stared at the tombstone, shaking his head in disbelief.

Everything that had happened months prior came rushing back to him, Kei chuckled.

"Maybe I am too."


End file.
